dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alistair Theirin/Dialogi
Dialogi Alistaira zawierają listę rozmów, w których Alistair i inni towarzysze dyskutują nawzajem w tle a także jego reakcje na wydarzenia w grze. Uwagi Alistaira * (dodany do drużyny) "Tak." * (wyjęty z drużyny) "Och, niech to szlag trafi..." ─────── * (wiszący mężczyźni w Głuszy Korcari) „Spójrzcie tam! Biedacy. To już przesada”. * (opisując sytuację w Lothering) „Tylko zgaduję, ale wydaje mi się, że wszyscy w Lothering zdają sobie sprawę z tego, iż nadciąga horda mrocznych pomiotów”. * (koło tablicy Zakonu) „Kantorzy nadal korzystają ze swej tablicy? No, to dopiero poświęcenie”. * (statua Andrasty) „''Zastanawialiście kiedyś czy to wierna podobizna Andrasty? Może była brzydka. Może miała wystające zęby. Skąd mielibyśmy to wiedzieć?„'' ─────── * (na zewnątrz kaplicy w Redcliffe) „(Wącha) Co to za zapach? Ryba? I coś poza tym. O... jeszcze więcej ryby”. Alistair i Pies * Alistair: Jak inteligentne są mabari? Rozumieją wszystko co mówimy? * Pies: (Szczeka, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć.) * Alistair: Och, doprawdy? A może po prostu słuchasz tonu mojego głosu. W końcu możesz być kompletnym głupolem. * Pies: (Gniewny pomruk.) * Alistair: Hej, spokojnie. Nikt nie mówi, że głupol nie może być śliczny i uroczy. A ty jesteś uroczym pieskiem, prawda? * Pies: (Szczeka radośnie!) * Alistair: '''Niewiedza to prawdziwe błogosławieństwo, prawda? Tak przynajmniej mówią w Zakonie. ─────── * '''Alistair: Masz pojęcie, co się tu dzieje? Plaga, wojna domowa... Zastanawiam się, ile z tego rozumiesz. * Pies: (Wesoło merda ogonem.) * Alistair: Jesteśmy bardzo wyjątkowi... mamy do odegrania ważne role. Nawet ty. Szczególnie ty. Jesteś mabari. Strzeżesz jednej z najważniejszych osób... * Pies: (Szczeka podekscytowany!) * Alistair: Co takiego? * Pies: (Szczeka podekscytowany!) * Alistair: Chcesz się bawić? Ale ja jeszcze mówię. Dlaczego nikt nie chce mnie słuchać? Alistair i Leliana * Alistair: Więc... wyjaśnijmy jedna rzecz. Byłaś siostrą zakonną? * Leliana: A ty pewnie byłeś bratem, zanim zostałeś templariuszem, tak? * Alistair: Nie zostałem templariuszem. Zostałem zwerbowany do Szarej Straży zanim złożyłem ostanie śluby. * Leliana: Żałujesz czasem, ze opuściłeś Zakon? * Alistair: Nie, nigdy. A ty? * Leliana: Tak. Może w to nie uwierzysz, ale znalazłam tam spokój, którego nigdy wcześniej nie znalazłam. * Alistair: W klasztorze panowała tak przejmująca cisza, że czasem zaczynałem wrzeszczeć, aż przybiegał jeden z braci. Potem mówiłem, że tylko chciałem ich sprawdzić. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, prawda? * Leliana: Ja nigdy nie robiłam niczego podobnego. Lubiłam ciszę. * Alistair: Twoja sprawa. Ale ich miny były po prostu bezcenne. ─────── * Leliana: Co to była za... zupa, która przyrządziłeś wczoraj na kolację? * Alistair: Aa, tamto? To była tradycyjna fereldeńska jagnięcina i duszony groszek. Smakowało ci? * Leliana: Ach... więc to była jagnięcina? Nie przypominała jagnięciny, jaka dotychczas jadłam. * Alistair: W Lothering nie przyrządzali dla was gulaszu z jagnięciny z groszkiem? * Leliana: Mieliśmy tam proste jedzenie. Pieczywo, albo herbatniki zbożowe, lekko obgotowane warzywa z ogrodu. Żadnych ciężkich gulaszów. * Alistair: Ach, więc ta jagnięcina była pewnie ugotowana w stylu orlesiańskim. Jedzenie nie powinno być takie proste i pretensjonalne. W Fereldenie przyrządzamy je porządnie. Bierzemy składniki i wrzucamy je do największego garnka, jaki uda nam się znaleźć. Gotujemy tak długo jak tylko się da, aż wszystko przybierze jednolity, szary kolor. Gdy tylko potrawa zacznie wyglądać jak nieapetyczna breja, będzie wiadomo, że jest już gotowa. * Leliana: Stroisz sobie ze mnie żarty. * Alistair: Ha! Musisz się częściej stołować w gospodach w Fereldenie. ─────── (jeśli Strażnik ma romans z Alistairem) * Alistair: Więc jesteś kobietą, Leliano, tak? * Leliana: Doprawdy! To ci dopiero. Jak to się stało? * Alistair: Potrzebuję rady. Co mam zrobić... jeśli uważam pewną kobietę za kogoś wyjątkowego i... * Leliana: Chcesz zdobyć jej względy? To posłuchaj tej rady: nie powinieneś kwestionować jej kobiecości. * Alistair: Ach tak. Cenna uwaga. * Leliana: Dlaczego pytasz? Boisz się, że wszystko nie potoczy się samo? * Alistair: A czemu miałoby pójść dobrze, skoro zadaję kobietom pytania o płeć? * Leliana: To ci dodaje uroku, Alistairze. Zachowujesz się trochę niezręcznie. To bardzo ujmujące. * Alistair: Więc powinienem być niezręczny? A nie kazałaś mi przypadkiem tak nie robić? * Leliana: Bądź sobą. Wiesz jak to robić, prawda? * Alistair: Dobra, zapomnij, że pytałem. Alistair i Morrigan * Morrigan: Tak sobie myślę, Alistairze. Posłuchaj. * Alistair: Mam inne wyjście? * Morrigan: Czy spośród dwojga pozostałych przy życiu Szarych Strażników, to nie ty jesteś tym starszym? Ciekawi mnie, dlaczego pozwalasz mu/jej przewodzić. * Alistair: Ciekawi cię to, tak? * Morrigan: Właściwie to ciągle ustępujesz nowe(mu/j) rekrut(owi/ce). To sposób postępowania przyjęty przez całą Szarą Straż, czy tylko przez ciebie? * Alistair: Co chcesz usłyszeć? Że wolę wykonywać czyjeś polecenia? No więc wolę. (jeśli dziedzictwo Alistaira jest ujawnione) * Morrigan: Szukam po prostu w tobie czegokolwiek, co przypominałoby twego ojca, to wszystko. * Alistair: Daj mi spokój. (jeśli jest nieznane) * Morrigan: Wydajesz się bardzo pasywny. * Alistair: Nie mogłabyś wczołgać się gdzieś pod krzak i tam zdechnąć? Byłoby wspaniale, dzięki. ─────── * Morrigan: Rozumiem więc, że nie podobało ci się szkolenie na templariusza? * Alistair: Rozumiem, że to pytanie skierowane do mnie? * Morrigan: Widzisz w pobliżu jeszcze kogoś, kto oblał naukę religii? * Alistair: Nic nie oblałem. Zostałem zwerbowany do Szarej Straży. * Morrigan: A gdybyś nie został zwerbowany? Co by się wtedy stało? * Alistair: Pewnie zamieniłbym się w obślinionego szaleńca, zamordował wielką kapłankę i biegał po ulicach Denerim w samej tylko bieliźnie. * Morrigan: Poziom twojej samoświadomości zasługuje na uznanie. * Alistair: Wiedziałem, że ci się to spodoba. ─────── * Morrigan: Uważaj, gdzie błądzi twój wzrok, Alistairze. * Alistair: Tak, cóż, nie przejmuj się. To nie tak jak myślisz. * Morrigan: Właśnie widzę. * Alistair: Patrzyłem na twój nos. * Morrigan: A co w moim nosie tak cię zafascynowało? * Alistair: Pomyślałem sobie, że wygląda tak samo, jak nos twojej matki. * Morrigan: Nienawidzę cię. * Alistair: Słucham? * Morrigan: Nieważne. ─────── * Alistair: Porozmawiajmy o twojej matce. * Morrigan: Wolałabym porozmawiać o twojej. * Alistair: Nie ma o czym gadać. A poza tym czy twoja matka nie jest straszliwą wiedźmą, która mieszka w lesie? To znacznie bardziej intersujący temat. * Morrigan: Być może dla ciebie. Ciebie zainteresowałby nawet mech porastający skały. * Alistair: Wiesz co jest jeszcze bardziej interesujące? Apostaci. Magowie praktykujący poza Wieżą To niezgodne z prawem. * Morrigan: Przeczytałeś to w jakiejś mądrej księdze? Mam nadzieję, ze małe literki zanadto cię nie zmęczyły. * Alistair: Zawsze możemy porozmawiać o twojej matce. Mnie tam bez różnicy. ─────── * Alistair: Powiedz mi coś, Morrigan. Całe życie mieszkałaś w lesie? * Morrigan: Czasem go opuszczałam, ale niezbyt często. Dlaczego pytasz? To takie dziwne? To był mój dom. * Alistair: Ale mieszkałyście tam tylko z matka? Nie było nikogo innego. * Morrigan: Matka czasem miewała... towarzystwo. * Alistair: Co takiego? Towarzystwo? Może nie powinienem pytać? * Morrigan: Nie, lepiej nie. ─────── * Alistair: Dlaczego zawsze mówisz, ze jestem głupi? Jestem? * Morrigan: Skoro sam zadajesz to pytanie... * Alistair: Wiesz, bo to godzi w moja męska dumę. * Morrigan: W takim razie na pewno napiszę ci oficjalne przeprosiny, gdy tylko będzie już po wszystkim. * Alistair: Zakon mnie wykształcił. Studiowałem historię. Zakon nie potrzebuje głupich templariuszy. * Morrigan: W takim razie musiałam się pomylić. Jestem pod wrażeniem. * Alistair: Wcale nie. Nawet mnie nie słuchasz. * Morrigan: O rety, jednak jesteś bystrzejszy, niż można by sadzić. Twój Zakon musi być bardzo dumny. ─────── * Alistair: W porządku. Mam pytanie, na które nie zdołasz odpowiedzieć. * Morrigan: Mówisz do mnie? * Alistair: Tak jest. Uważasz, ze jesteś taka mądra? To mam dla ciebie pytanie akademickie, na które, jestem gotów się założyć, nie znasz odpowiedzi. * Morrigan: Szczerze wątpię. * Alistair: To powiedz mi jak nazywał się mąż Andrasty. * Morrigan: To pytanie dotyczące religii, nie nauki. * Alistair: Żartujesz sobie? Pięcioletnie dziecko zna odpowiedź. Dysponujesz chyba rozleglejsza wiedza niż dziecko? * Morrigan: Nie interesuje mnie wasza religia. A twoja gra jest skończona. * Alistair: Och, i bańka pękła. ─────── (Jeśli dziedzictwo Alistaira jest ujawnione) * Morrigan: Jest jedna rzecz, której nie rozumiem, Alistairze. * Alistair: Tylko jedna? * Morrigan: Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to pewnie tak. Po co to całe matactwo w związku z twoim pochodzeniem? * Alistair: Myślałem, że należysz do osób, które o matactwie wiedzą wszystko. * Morrigan: No tak. Ale to przestało mieć sens w chwili śmierci króla Cailana, nieprawdaż? * Alistair: Możliwe. Miałem chyba nadzieje, ze to wszystko jakoś rozejdzie się po kościach. * Morrigan: Prawda nie "rozchodzi się po kościach". * Alistair: Nie twierdzę, ze to był dobry plan. Alistair i Sten * Alistair: Czy ty nigdy się nie odzywasz? No wiesz, nie prowadzisz kulturalnych konwersacji, żeby choć trochę rozładować napięcie? * Sten: Chodzi ci o to, ze zanim utnę komuś łeb, powinienem najpierw rzucić jakiś komentarz na temat pogody? * Alistair: Zapomnij. Alistair i Wynne * Alistair: Wynne, jak sądzisz, czy wieża zostanie kiedyś przywrócona do pierwotnego stanu? * Wynne: Nie wiem. Zginęło wielu ludzi. Ciężko mi wyobrazić sobie odbudowę, gdy przyszłość przysłania tak ciemna chmura. * Alistair: Będziesz tam? Pomożesz w odbudowie? Gdy to wszystko się już skończy? * Wynne: Nie wiem. Nawet jeśli zdołamy przetrwać Plagę... Jestem już bardzo stara, Alistairze. * Alistair: Dlaczego? Z powodu kilku siwych włosów? Jesteś silna kobieta, Wynne. Możesz tego doczekać. * Wynne: Chyba przeceniasz czas, który mi jeszcze pozostał. Ale może masz rację. A może wspomnienia tego, co mnie tam spotkało... okażą się silniejsze i nie będę potrafiła im sprostać. * Alistair: Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. * Wynne: Dobrze mieć kogoś, kto we mnie wierzy. Szkoda, ze sama nie podzielam tych uczuć. To byłoby coś. Kategoria:Dialogi (Początek) Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów